Winter Sleep
by Lillum-Sama
Summary: Nana desaparecio años atras y hasta la fecha todavia no hay mas que rumores sobre su ubicación. Con la desición de Hachi de dejar a Takumi y volver a Japón con su hija, los sentimientos entre esta y Nobu resurgiran. Solo falta que uno de el primer paso.
1. Prologo

Bueno, mi primer fic de Nana. Aun debo actualizar los demas, pero no me podia quedar sin escribir este, narrado en la epoca de los ¿Flashfutures? del manga.

**ATENCION: GRAN CANTIDAD DE SPOILERS**

**Disclaimer**: Aplica para todo el fic. Ni Nana ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son obra de la grande y magnanima Ai Yazawa, a quien muchos odiamos luego de los ultimos capitulos de Nan ^^''

**[~Prologo~]**

_Nee… Nana ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? Porque yo creo que estaba predestinado el convertirnos en buenas amigas ¿Tu no? Incluso ahora sigo creyendo en el destino… y estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver…._

Suspire suavemente mientras observaba a la pequeña Satsuki dormir y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Su rostro era apacible e inocente, y una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse desde las comisuras de sus labios cuando entre sueños susurro el nombre de Shin.

Reprimí una risilla para no despertarla, me parecía algo tan… raro, que hubiera decidido apenas horas antes que cuando creciera se casaría con Shin. El resto de los chicos lo había tomado con calma y risa, Shin incluso le prometió un anillo de compromiso cuando fuera más grande.  
Inconcientemente aparte un mechón de cabello de su cara y acaricie suavemente su mejilla, pensando en las palabras que me había dicho horas atrás… Ella deseaba volver a tener a su familia junta… Takumi, Ren, ella y yo… pero sabía que eso era imposible, aquella familia no volvería a existir… Incluso ahora me preguntaba si en verdad existió.

No voy a dudar que Takumi me amo, se que lo hizo… pero fue a su particular manera, no la clase de amor que yo necesitaba. Intente ignorar el hecho de que sabía que me engañaba con diferentes mujeres, incluso estoy segura que llego a acostarse con Reira. Intente amarlo a pesar de que su trabajo siempre fue primero que yo, que en más de una ocasión me menosprecio y no me dio el lugar que merecía. Pero tras la muerte de Ren aquella ilusión comenzó a hacerse pedazos.

Tu desaparesiste, no fue inmediatamente, pero un día sin mas te fuiste, sin decir una sola palabra Nana. Había sido como si una parte de mi desapareciera y por ello me aferre aun mas a Takumi. Pasaron años antes de que obtuviéramos la pista de que ella se hallaba en Londres y sin dudarlo un instante convencí a Takumi de mudarnos allá.

Pero pasaba el tiempo y no averiguábamos nada, la relación entre Takumi y yo iba en pique. Discutíamos por cualquier cosa, dejábamos de hablarnos por días, cada noche percibía el suave olor a perfume de mujer impregnado en el… Y no había noticias de ti.

Eventualmente me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así, tenia que ponerle un alto a esto. E incluso cuando no sabía nada de ti, estaba segura que lo habrías aprobado.

Le puse a Takumi las cartas sobre la mesa. Me iria con Satsuki de vuelta a Japón, mientras que Ren, que se negaba a irse de Londres y mucho menos a separarse de Takumi se quedaría con el. La separación fue difícil para los niños, pero era tambien por ellos que lo hacia, no podían seguir creciendo en aquel ambiente.

Por una vez Takumi dejo de lado su dignidad y me suplico que me quedara, que le diera otra oportunidad. Pero ambos sabíamos que esas solo eran promesas falsas que no cumpliría, y yo ya no era aquella chica inocente que se las creería.

Incluso cuando ha pasado un año de eso, el viviendo en Londres y yo en Japón no nos hemos divorciado. Junko me ha preguntado cientos de veces porque no lo hemos hecho, pero yo solo le respondo que no tiene caso. No quiero admitirlo, pero la verdad es que me da algo de miedo… no se porque pero, supongo que una parte de mi todavía se aferra a Takumi y firmar el divorcio hará la separación completamente definitiva… "real".

Aun así, no me arrepiento de haberlo dejado. Cuando volví todos me recibieron de vuelta con cariño y se volvieron una familia para Satsuki. Vivimos nuevamente en el apartamento 707 y tu no te encuentras aquí ahora Nana, no puedo evitar recordar los viejos tiempos… Junko y Youichi, quienes siempre han estado allí para mi, Yasu junto con Miu, quien me enseño a jugar el Mah-Jong tan bien que he podido derrotar a los demas! Shin… mi querido Shin, que aún me sigue llamando mamá –y que temo que algun día me llame suegra- incluso Shoji y Sachiko, que finalmente le he podido hablar sin odiarla e incluso ahora somos buenas amigas. Pero sobre todos, quien mas feliz me ha hecho de poder contar con el es Nobu… El gentil y siempre noble Nobu, que sin importar lo que le hice en el pasado me ha perdonado y me sigue dando todo su apoyo…

Para serte sincera Nana, dudo que hubiera podido soportar todos aquellos cambios sin el apoyo siempre leal de Nobu, posiblemente me hubiera roto en el camino… No me arrepiento de lo que paso hace años, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme que hubiera pasado si todo hubiera sido diferente… Si hubiera sido Nobu el que llego aquella noche en lugar de Takumi… si hubiera sido capaz de decirle a mi querido Nobu lo que en verdad pensaba, lo que en verdad sentia… Pero fui egoista, fui cobarde y egoista. Incluso cuando dije que era para protegerlo, era yo la que tenia miedo.

No me arrepiento, pero no puedo evitar pensar el… ¿Qué tal si….?

¿Tu que crees Nana?


	2. Starless Night

**Starless Night**

_En el pueblo natal de Ren y Nana, Ren duerme silenciosamente por la eternidad…_

Incluso cuando Satsuki no esta muy segura por que rezamos todos tan fervientemente ella hace lo mismo, rezando por que sus propios deseos se cumplan. Yasu sonríe ante la expresión de la pequeña.

Nos estamos hospedando en la posada Terashima durante estas fechas. Es nuevamente el cumpleaños de Ren y hemos venido a presentar nuestros respetos.

Sigo pensando que es extraño ver a Nobu como el administrador, pero lo cierto es que le sienta bien. Incluso aunque la ocasión sea dolorosa, me alegro de poder estar con todos juntos, solo desearía que también estuvieras aquí Nana. ¿Sabes? Estoy segura que te sentirías orgullosa de mi, por quinta vez consecutiva los he derrotado a todos en el Mah-Jong. Cuando vivíamos juntas difícilmente sabia que era el Jun Chan Taa Yao Ryan Pei Kou, ahora acabo de derrotarlos a todos con el. Creo que Miu se arrepentirá de haberme enseñado a jugar. Aunque tengo que admitir que durante mi oración le pedi a Ren un poco de suerte en los juegos. Los demas me regañaron por rezar tal tonteria, pero se que esta bien.

Aunque nos divertimos Satsuki parece un poco frustrada. Shin no ha podido venir debido al trabajo, lamentablemente no es algo que le pueda dejar encargado a alguien mas, pero estoy segura que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad también el se nos unirá.

Se vuelve un poco incomodo cuando Satsuki pregunta por Takumi, que si la razón por la que no viene a visitarnos es debido al trabajo. Yasu le explica a Satsuki, que incluso cuando alguien mas pudiera hacer el trabajo de Takumi el no lo permitiría, pues no descansaria tranquilo si no lo hiciera el. Pero también que la extraña a pesar de eso.

Satsuki es capaz de entenderlo –al menos en parte- y pregunta si es por eso que Ren permanece al lado de Takumi, para que no se sienta solo. Creo que se percato de mi propia expresión en aquel instante, pues rápidamente pregunto si yo no me sentia sola, después de todo la tenia a ella.

Era verdad, no se que haria sin Satsuki a mi lado, aunque me sorprendia lo madura que podia ser en ocasiones. Yasu pregunto en voz alta que habria pedido Satsuki mientras rezabamos frente al mar y ni siquiera lo dude. Deseaba ver a nuestra familia junta, un deseo que por mas que me doliera no podría cumplirle, es algo que ni siquiera Ren podria conseguir, a diferencia de mi suerte en el juego.

Como todos los años, nos reunimos para cantar mientras Nobu tocaba la guitarra. Se había vuelto una tradición entre nosotros y como me gustaria que el proximo año tu tambien te nos unieras Nana. Cada 4 de marzo nos reunimos y cantamos juntos "Feliz Cumpleaños". Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Dónde estas tu?

* * *

Todos se han dormido ya, son mas de las tres de la mañana, pero algo dentro de mi pecho no me deja dormir. Observo la expresión serena de Satsuki durmiendo a mi lado y me levanto de la cama. Incluso si permanezco acostada, se que sera imposible que concilie el sueño. Me pongo la bata sobre el camisón y salgo a una de las terrazas de la posada.

El aire esta helado, después de todo apenas hace una hora estaba nevando nuevamente y todo esta cubierto por la blanca nieve.

Me pierdo entre mis pensamientos al mirar la nieve, me pregunto donde estas ahora, si tambien en el lugar en el que te encuentras puedes ver la nieve ahora. Una vez me dijiste que siempre estariamos juntas, pero yo fui la primera en traicionarte. Todavia puedo ver la imagen de nuestros vasos rotos en el suelo de la cocina, pero tambien recuerdo la felicidad que senti cuando me perdonaste. Solo lamento no haberme dado cuenta de tantas cosas a tiempo…

-Hace frio, te enfermaras… - la voz de Nobu me saca de mis pensamientos y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa triste.

-Estoy bien, solo necesitaba salir a pensar… - el me miro inquisitivamente, pero no pregunto nada mas respetando mi privacidad, mas sin embargo se sentó a mi lado en silencio a observar la nieve que otra vez comenzaba a caer.

-¿Puedes creer que ha pasado tanto tiempo? – pregunte luego de un largo rato, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, incluso cuando no se trataba de ningún silencio incomodo – Al menos me alegro de que todos nosotros podamos estar juntos… Solo desearía que Nana volviera…

-Se a lo que te refieres… - me contesto el sin voltear a verme – Pero estoy seguro que la encontraremos…

Asentí en silencio y abrace mis piernas frente a mi, recargando mi barbilla sobre las rodillas.

-Esta mañana que hemos ido a rezarle a Ren… Satsuki también ha pedido algo – dije de pronto sin observarlo – Pero se trata de algo que ni siquiera el podría cumplirle…

-¿Desea que vuelvan con Takumi? – me pregunto, asentí sin atreverme a mirarlo

-Estoy segura que Satsuki lo extraña mucho… No entiende por completo la situación, pero ha alcanzado a darse cuenta de lo que siento al respecto… por eso no me lo pide directamente pero… - pause un instante – Pero estoy segura que es lo que mas desea…

-¿Y tu?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Para mi es imposible… ya no puedo volver… -dude – ya no quiero volver…. Es por eso que me siento tan inútil, al ser incapaz de cumplir el deseo de Satsuki…

Nobu no dijo nada por unos segundos, pero de repente sentí como rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo acercándome a el.

-Tranquila, ya veras que todo estará bien… - susurro – Satsuki se da cuenta de eso y estoy seguro que hay otras maneras…

No sabía porque, pero las palabras de Nobu siempre han sido mi mejor calmante. No se si sea el tono de su voz o la calidez de sus palabras pero… me alegraba de que estuviera a mi lado ahora. Inconcientemente cerré los ojos y me recargue sobre su hombro, dejando que me consolara y me llenara de aquella tranquilidad que solo el era capaz de transmitirme.

¿Nuevamente estaba siendo egoísta? ¿Acaso intentaba a Nobu para sentirme mejor? Sabía que después de tanto tiempo Nobu ya no sentía nada por mi, lo que tuvimos se quedo en el pasado… Sin embargo, todavía existía una pequeña parte de mi que deseaba que fuera de otra manera… que deseaba que Nobu aun me amara y poder permanecer a su lado… Pero constantemente tenia que acallar a esa parte porque… no había manera en que eso fuera posible… no había forma en que Nobu me siguiera amando, por eso… por eso ahora me conformaba con permanecer de esta manera, incluso aunque no me amara… era feliz permaneciendo a su lado… su presencia se había vuelto una droga para mi, para tranquilizarme y para ser capaz de tener esperanzas del futuro…

Si tan solo…


	3. Shadow of Love

**Shadow of Love**

Todavía podía sentir la calidez del esbelto y frágil cuerpo de Nana recargado contra el mío, me estremecía al recordar la sensación de su cabello siendo acariciado por mi mano. No importaba cuando tiempo hubiera pasado, ni cuantas cosas hubieran pasado en ese tiempo... ni un solo momento había podido dejar de pensar en ella.

La mañana siguiente al cumpleaños de Ren, Miu y Yasu se habían ido temprano de la posada debido a que ambos tenían trabajos a los que debían atender. Por el contrario, Shin llego poco después de las diez de la mañana para felicidad de Satsuki. Por si fuera poco traía un regalo para la pequeña niña. Comenzaba a estar de acuerdo con Nana y creerme que en verdad un día cumpliría la promesa de casarse con ella.

Salimos poco después a pasear por la ciudad. Satsuki no se separaba de Shin, por lo que yo iba platicando con Nana. La mayoría cosas sin importancia. Que habíamos hecho los últimos meses, como había cambiado la ciudad, la boda de Yasu y Miu que se aproximaba... incluso sobre el clima que había; cosas sin importancia en su mayoría. Aún así, incluso aquellas pequeñas cosas me agradaba poder platicarlas con Nana, el simple sonido de su voz conseguía que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. ¡Dios! Seguro que si esa drag-queen me viera ahora se burlaría de mí diciendo que estaba peor que colegiala enamorada... Pero... posiblemente me habría hecho también muy feliz que lo hiciera... porque eso significaría que estaba con nosotros y no en Dios sabe donde...

Estábamos comiendo en un pequeño restaurante de sushi cuando ocurrió. Bromeaba sobre el antiguo apodo de Nana: Hachi, y como esta me había dado su cuarto para quedarse en el de nuestra Nana porque tenia miedo de los fantasmas, cuando de pronto en el televisor donde pasaban un partido de béisbol, entraron los comerciales y una voz que me resultaba sumamente familiar provoco que volteara a ver.

Yuri finalmente había dejado las películas porno y había conseguido forjarse su carrera como actriz respetable. Este año protagonizaba dos películas con muy buenas criticas ambas y se decía que la habían solicitado para una película de Hollywood. En ocasiones me escribía correos contándome lo que le ocurría, también pidiéndome que volviera pero... eso era inútil.

Había permanecido cinco años a su lado, incluso ya habíamos fijado una fecha para la boda. Había estado a su lado cuando finalmente dejo las películas triple X y comenzó en pequeños comerciales, luego breves apariciones en programas. Los que nos veían decían que parecíamos la pareja perfecta pero... no lo éramos. Poco a poco comencé a cansarme de sus desplantes, de como recurría a las lagrimas para chantajearme y convencerme de permanecer a su lado. Nuestra relación iba en pique. Desde un principio yo conocí sus defectos y aun así la acepte... como diría Nana, deseaba convertirme en el caballero de brillante armadura de las chicas. Pero no era así, con el tiempo me di cuenta y fue la razón por la que cancele la boda.

Al mirar la sonrisa de Hach... de Nana al jugar con su hija me convencí por completo. No deseaba ser el caballero de brillante armadura de cualquier chica... deseaba ser SU caballero de brillante armadura. Me costo trabajo admitirlo, pero en Yuri solo podía ver la sombra de mi Nana. La Nana que yo mismo con mi cobardía había alejado de mí…

Si aquella noche hubiera estado ahí… sino hubiera entrado en pánico al escuchar la voz de Takumi diciéndome aquellas palabras… diciéndome que Nana estaba embarazada. Si hubiera tenido un poco de confianza en Nana… de confianza en mi mismo…

Desde entonces no ha pasado un día en el que no me arrepintiera, en el que no me hubiera preguntado que habría pasado si no hubiera sido tan cobarde. Yo sabía que lo que Nana y yo teníamos era especial, que nada de lo que hubiera entre ella y Takumi se comparaba pero… me asuste, y sin siquiera darme cuenta, estúpidamente se la había entregado a Takumi en bandeja de plata… Sin más había entregado a la mujer que amaba a alguien que sabía dentro de mí que nunca la haría feliz… pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía dinero… Blast aun no despegaba ¿Qué habría podido hacer por ella? ¿Por el bebe que esperaba? Eso fue lo que me dije pero… si realmente lo hubiera deseado, si realmente hubiera tenido el valor se que habría sido capaz de sacarlos adelante… Se que hubiera podido… Pero al final, deje que mi miedo me venciera y le di la espalda a la mujer que amaba cuando esta mas me necesitaba…

Cuando supe que volvía a Japón dejando atrás a Takumi, incluso cuando una parte de mi conciencia me decía que debía sentirme mal, no me había sentido tan dichoso en años. Podía volver a estar a su lado sin preocupaciones. Para aquel entonces estaba seguro que habría de cierta forma superado lo que había pasado entre nosotros y quería que volviera a ver en mi a un amigo, quería demostrarle que su presencia ya no me lastimaba, así como esperaba que la mía no la lastimara a ella… Solo deseaba poder permanecer a su lado.

Terminamos de comer y Satsuki nos hizo prometerle que iríamos a un pequeño festival que había en un templo. En cuanto presumí de mis grandes habilidades en el tiro Satsuki se colgó de mi brazo para que le consiguiera un conejo de peluche que había entre los premios.

Al final fui incapaz de conseguirlo, pero aún así Satsuki estallo en júbilo cuando le entregue un pequeño llavero de Domo y un paquete de Pockys y no pude evitar contagiarme de su felicidad. Nana también parecía algo diferente cuando nos reunimos de vuelta con ella y con Shin, tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara por unos momentos.

Y entonces, yo aun incapaz de mover un solo músculo observe como Shin se adelantaba con Satsuki de vuelta a la posada, Nana avanzo unos pasos tras ellos, pero entonces se volvió a mí y estiro su mano para que yo la tomara y volviéramos juntos a casa…

Mientras tomaba su mano, no pude evitar preguntarme…

¿Qué tal si….?


	4. Rose

**Rose**

_Nee, Nana… _

Todavía puedo recordar aquella ocasión en que celebrábamos por el éxito de Blast y Shin nos envio a Nobu y a mi por mas sake. Sabía que quería darnos una oportunidad con unos momentos de privacidad, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no tenia ni idea de cómo actuar ni que decirle. Caminaba varios pasos atrás de el, hasta que lo puse nervioso y empecé a caminar varios pasos delante de el… poniéndome entonces yo nerviosa, por lo que finalmente terminamos caminando juntos. Recuerdo que lo primero que fui capaz de decir, fue darle las gracias por continuarme hablando… después de lo que había pasado… habría jurado que no volvería a hacerlo, y sin embargo lo hizo… Me sentía tan feliz de que hubiera podido ir aquella noche considerando lo cruel que yo había sido… Me costaba trabajo imaginar como pudo enamorarse de una mujer tan terrible como yo, tan desagradable… Su simple respuesta a eso fue que lo intentara, que intentara desagradarle… Pues que no habría ninguna otra manera en que siquiera pensara en rendirse… y entonces me olvide de todo lo demás, al ser rodeada por sus delgados brazos y hundirme en su aroma y su calor… y en ese entonces decidí, que tenia que decirle adiós a Takumi, por que si no… no seria merecedora de aquellos brazos calidos…

Escuche un carraspeo atrás de mi y al ver la fría mirada de mi supervisora me di cuenta de que me había distraído de mi trabajo nuevamente y estaba soñando despierta. Me excuse rápidamente diciendo que no le había contestado antes por estar haciendo unos cálculos mentales de probabilidades que afortunadamente ya había hecho antes en la computadora, y me dejo seguir sin regañarme demasiado.

Suspire cuando se fue y me dejo sola nuevamente. Este trabajo me gustaba en general, la paga era buena y las personas que conocía interesantes. Era la primera vez que duraba tanto en un lugar que de hecho me agradara, e incluso cuando mi supervisora era una mujer estricta, también era en el fondo una buena persona, por lo que no me podía quejar. Así pues, me apresure a terminar mi trabajo evitando pensar en Nobu. Últimamente me encontraba con que a menudo invadía mis pensamientos sin que me diera cuenta, recordando todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos y lo dichosa que había sido a su lado…

Cuando termine mi turno fui por Satsuki a su escuela. Estuve unos pocos minutos esperando cuando salio al lado de otra niña de cabello claro que inmediatamente reconocí como Sakiko… y para confirmarlo en ese momento ví como Sachiko… si, esa Sachiko se aproximaba a ella… resulta que la nueva mejor amiga de mi hija no era otra que la hija de Shouji y Sachiko ^^' mi ex-novio y la chica con quien me puso el cuerno… Sin embargo, con el paso de los años nuestra relación había mejorado y ahora podía hablarle con normalidad a ambos.

Intercambie unas palabras con ella y le mande saludos a Shouji, entonces cada una partió con su hija por sus respectivos caminos. Me alegraba finalmente poder desearles de corazón la felicidad a aquellos dos, viendo a Shouji como un agradable recuerdo del pasado, algo que hasta la fecha nunca había podido lograr con Nobu, con quien aún estando casada yo con Takumi me dolía en lo mas profundo que saliera con aquella actriz… Nana me había contado que se trataba de una actriz porno y en aquel momento pensé que mi indignación que sentí se debía a eso, a que no hubiera considerado a Nobu esa clase de chico… sin embargo con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era indignación lo que sentía… sino dolor y celos de que Nobu saliera con alguien que no era YO. Tan egoísta fui para pensar que solo yo tenia derecho a ser amada por el…

-…Nobu?

Voltee a ver a Satsuki avergonzada por no haberle prestado atención hasta que escuche aquel nombre ^^' ella me miro mal, pero no comento nada al respecto, en su lugar volvió a preguntar

-Dije que si yo iba con Shin a la boda ¿Entonces tu serias la pareja de Nobu?

Por alguna razón sus palabras provocaron que me sonrojara notablemente por lo que rápidamente aparte la mirada para que mi hija no me viera así, por un momento me había sentido igual que años atrás

-Bueno si, pero iríamos solo como amigos por supuesto – dije rápidamente sin mirarla a los ojos, pero todavía sentí su mirada sobre mi por unos momentos mas.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto sencillamente y voltee a verla con una expresión sorprendida.

-¿Por qué que amor?

-¿Por qué solo como amigos? Aunque mamá tiene a Satsuki, papá esta lejos… incluso antes de que viniéramos aquí – dijo con la mirada gacha esto último, pero pronto la levanto nuevamente – Así que mamá debe sentirse sola…

-Satsuki…

-Por eso creo que… Nobu-niichan es alguien bueno – añadió con una sonrisa tan inocente y radiante que también me hizo sonreír

-Si, tienes razón… Nobu definitivamente es alguien bueno, pero… - sonreí tristemente – Ahora solo somos amigos… - estaba segura que no había forma en que volviéramos a ser algo mas… no de nuevo… no después de lo que le había hecho…

-¿Ah si? – la pequeña me miro con una mirada que no alcance a descifrar - Pues eso yo no estaría tan segura…

Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada al respecto, se apresuro a entrar al edificio justo cuando Shin entraba y se lanzo a sus brazos evitando por completo mi mirada.

Shin paso aquella noche en la casa mientras recordábamos viejos tiempos y hablábamos de la próxima boda de Yasu y Miu, ya solo faltaba una semana y en dos días Misato-chan y Nobu llegarían a la ciudad y se quedarían también con nosotros… El solo pensamiento hizo que nuevamente un rubor intenso cubriera mis mejillas y rapidamente me pare con la excusa de ir por agua

-Nee, kasan… - me llamo Shin quien seguia llamandome de esa manera incluso ahora – ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que te dije el otro día?

Me sonroje notablemente al recordar lo que había dicho… Algo que en verdad me gustaría creer que es cierto…

-No… no creo que sea algo posible Shin… - respondi tristemente – Por mas que lo acepte Satsuki nunca llegara a tanto y… -la parte que mas me dolia – No creo que el tampoco desee algo así… ya no mas… - ¿Nobu como un segundo padre para Satsuki? Era imposible la idea… Satsuki por mas que lo quisiera no tenia ojos para nadie mas que para Takumi… Nobu dudaba que estuviese interesado en serlo… todavía no me olvidaba de aquella horrible noche en que descubrió que estaba embarazada…

Y yo…

¿Qué era lo que yo quería?

Si tan solo pudiera...

* * *

**Wiiii al fin subi otro capitulo. Siento que aun le falta algo mas pero... no tengo mayores quejas ^^ ahora mi único problema es el siguiente, que es el penultimo. Intento meterme en la mente de Nobu again y sera definitivamente mas largo pero.... - no consigo hacerlo bien ¿Creeran que ya tengo el final? Bueno, esperenlo en algun momento de la proxima semana que debo demasiadas cosas aun y estoy echandole ganas a uni y novela nueva.... ahora... tengo reviews!!! Me sentia un poco solo sin ellos, pero gracias chicas por dejarlos ^^**

**Mirta_Serena:** ¡Gracias! No sabes lo mucho que me alegro el día tu review, en serio se sentia solitario esto o y weno, ya esta la actualización, espero que tambien te agrade ^^

**Vivi-hime:** ¡Si! Aunque era toda la idea de esto... bueno, parte de ella ^^' Los problemas de comunicación en que ella cree una cosa, el cree otra, no saben que quieren lo mismo y ninguno da el primer paso por miedo... Igual, esto mejorara para ellos ^^'


	5. A Little Pain

**A little pain  
**

Al fin había llegado el día de la boda de Yasu con Miu y de pronto era como si muchas cosas se hubieran venido de golpe. Aunque me estaba quedando en el departamento de Nana difícilmente la había podido ver los últimos días pues se la pasaba al lado de Miu arreglando los últimos detalles, Shin estaba trabajando horas extras para poder estar libre en la boda y mi tiempo con Yasu se vio limitado con la llegada de Takumi y Naoki desde Londres. En lo personal Naoki siempre me había agradado, pero incluso ahora temía que al pasar mucho tiempo al lado del ex-bajista de de Trapnest las cosas eventualmente se iban a poner feas y lo último que deseaba era que algo que hiciera yo arruinara la boda de uno de mis mejores amigos, mas aún siendo yo el padrino.

Este último hecho había ayudado a mejorar mucho mis ánimos y la confianza en mi mismo. YO era el padrino y no TAKUMI, incluso cuando sabía que el verdadero padrino habría sido Ren, me hacia feliz estar antes que Takumi, por infantil que sonara de mi parte. También me ayudo la repentina decisión de Satsuki de que yo seria la pareja de Nana, incluso cuando Takumi iba a venir para la boda nada hizo cambiar de opinión a la niña. Todavía recuerdo con sorpresa como la tarde en que llegue a Tokyo muy seria vino conmigo a preguntarme si yo seria la pareja de su mamá para la boda y aunque Nana la regaño por ser tan directa, diciendo que posiblemente yo tendría alguien mas con quien quisiera ir. Por un segundo me pregunto si no lo diría porque era ella quien no quería ir conmigo, pero igualmente me arriesgue y –tratando de no sonar desesperado- le dije que seria un honor ir con ella y la sonrisa que me mostró entonces hizo que nuevamente me diera un vuelco el corazón.

Aún así, ahora justo en el día aquellos ánimos se desvanecían al llegar a la iglesia y ver a Takumi con el pequeño Ren y Satsuki en primera fila hizo que volvieran a mi demasiados recuerdos dolorosos y me diera cuenta de mi propia mediocridad. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? Otra vez estaba actuando como un tonto, dejando que mis propias ilusiones me nublaran la mente. Si decidía intentar convencer a Nana de volver con… ¿Qué podría hacer yo? No era competencia para el…

Fue algo extraño como justo antes de la ceremonia yo parecía mas nervioso que el propio novio. Shin se burlo de mi, diciéndome que parecía que el que se iba a casar era yo y no Yasu. Sin embargo, cuando la ceremonia comenzó y permanecí ahí al lado de de Yasu observando todo y esperando de repente me olvide de todos mis problemas. Primero Satsuki entro a la iglesia arrojando las flores, detrás de ella venía Miu. Lucía hermosa con aquel vestido de un blanco infinito. Según sabía, era Nana quien la había convencido de escogerlo. Era un vestido sin mangas, de corte recto decorado con una espiral de perlas empezando por una flor cuyo nombre no conocía en el hombro derecho. Llevaba guantes blancos hasta después del codo y su rostro lo cubría un velo sujeto con una tiara blanca. Pero por bella que pudiera lucir, fue la mujer atrás de ella quién me arrebato completamente el aliento.

Siempre había sabido que Nana era hermosa, pero nunca lo había notado tanto como ahora. Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido de tela de gasa, que le quedaba justo hasta la cintura resaltando su silueta todavía esbelta y entonces caía suavemente hasta sus pies y la única decoración en este era una flor a la altura de la cintura; el cabello lo llevaba a media cola, sujeto por un broche plateado que había ayudado a Satsuki a comprarle dos navidades atrás. En aquel momento que la vi, a mis ojos pareció brillar mas que la novia y tengo la mala sensación que tenía una cara de estupido mientras la observe durante toda la ceremonia. Hice lo indispensable que tenía que hacer como padrino, pero cualquier momento libre lo aproveche para mirarla y no pude evitar preguntarme como habría sido, si en lugar de Yasu y Miu hubiéramos sido nosotros…

Cuando la ceremonia termino y comenzamos a salir de la Iglesia mi corazón salto de gusto cuando Nana me sujeto del brazo para dirigirnos al salón, pero aquella dicha no duro mucho.

En cuanto llegamos al salón Takumi prácticamente se le pegó como chicle a Nana, hablando con ella y con los dos niños, relevándome a segundo termino. No podía negarle a Nana hablar con el, menos cuando parecía tan feliz con Ren y Satsuki juntos y después de todo, ella y yo no éramos nada. Lo que odiaba era la mirada de Takumi hacia mi, como si justamente se estuviera jactando de ese hecho en mi cara, haciéndome ver que yo no era nada para Nana, mientras que el permanecía siendo su marido aunque ya no viviera juntos.

¿Cuándo había sido que comenzamos a llevarnos de esta manera? Es decir, nunca fuimos los mejores amigos, e incluso alrededor de Nana nuestra relación cada vez iba mas en pique y de pronto era difícil estar en la misma habitación, incluso sin decir nada las cosas resultaban obvias. Yo no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, y a el yo jamás le perdonaría. Podría haberlo detestado por el simple hecho de quitarme a Nana, pero lo que sentía por el iba mucho mas allá, porque aunque me la hubiera quitado y por mas que lo pudiera detestar por ello, mientras Nana fuera feliz todo habría estado bien. Pero las cosas nunca se acercaron a ello. Era cierto que en momentos parecía feliz, sobretodo después del nacimiento de Satsuki… pero sabía a la perfección todo lo que Takumi hizo pasar a Nana, todo el sufrimiento que le causo… y ella aún así lo aguanto todo. Eso jamás se lo podría perdonar.

Hubo un punto en el que no pude aguantar más, no era el ser ignorado lo que me dolía –bueno, en parte si lo era- pero era la sola presencia de Takumi lo que me comenzó a molestar, el cinismo que tenía el hombre para estar ahí tan tranquilo. Me excuse para ir al baño y deje la mesa sin mas ante la atónita y posiblemente culpable mirada de Nana. No me importo en aquel entonces.

Me lavé la cara varias veces, molesto. Todas mis ilusiones se habían ido al hoyo. Al parecer Nana todavía le quería, ¿Por qué vivían separados? No lo entendía, pero por algo no se había divorciado de el aun. Golpeé furioso el espejo, donde mi propia imagen parecía burlarse de mi, pero solo logre lastimarme a mi mismo. Salí del baño, intercepte una botella de uno de los meseros y salí al exterior. Ya era tarde por lo que el ambiente ya estaba frío; caminé hasta alcanzar los escalones frente a la fuente que había y me senté en ellos. El aire frío y un poco de vino eran lo que necesitaba en ese instante… O al menos me distraerían de lo que quería.

No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo pasé ahí, pero cuando pensé en volver a entrar me cruce con Takumi que al parecer había salido a hacer una llamada, por el tono de este estaba hablando con una de sus múltiples amantes. ¿Pero quién se creía? Pase a su lado sin dirigirle una mirada directo a la puerta, pero entonces el me detuvo. Ya había terminado su llamada y me miraba con desdén.

No fueron muchas las palabras que intercambie con el, pero pronto el hilo de la conversación fue a un punto inevitable, el único que teníamos en común todavía. Tal vez fue el reto implícito que contenían sus palabras, o la forma en que se expreso de la mujer que amaba así como de mis vanos intentos por recuperarla, incluso ahora no estoy seguro que fue, pero antes de darme cuenta no pude resistir un segundo mas y le solté el puñetazo que estaba guardando para el desde que descubrí que se había acostado con Nana. Por supuesto que el hombre no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y me devolvió el puñetazo. Pronto dejamos de parecer dos hombres sensatos y parecíamos un par de chicos peleándose a golpes. No se en que habría terminado si unos meseros no nos hubieran detenido, desearía poder decir que el ganador habría sido yo.

El encuentro me había dejado de peor humor que antes y además no me atrevía a volver a la fiesta luciendo así por lo que decidí que lo mejor sería irme, se suponía que los invitados nos quedaríamos en el hotel, pero no tenia ganas. No había traído auto ni nada parecido, había sido Shin quién me trajo, por lo que me fui caminando. Total, el frío me ayudaría a relajarme un poco.

No prestaba atención hacía donde me diriga, solo dejaba que mis pies me llevaran, incapaz de pensar en absolutamente nada; no deseaba hacerlo, pensar… recordar. Mi encuentro con Takumi, todo lo que me dijo me hizo revivir las viejas heridas. Antes de darme cuenta había tomado un autobús y estaba bajando en un lugar que conocía muy bien. Sonreí con ironía al ver el último lugar al que habría pensado en venir esta noche.

**_Y pensar, que incluso ahora... la seguía amando con todo mi ser..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Muchas gracias a aliychan, Hanakai-Liri , mirtiangis y Azrasel por sus lindos reviews ^^ Me tarde bastante con este capitulo, pero espero que tambien sea de su agrado.**_  
_**


	6. Wish

**Wish**

_Nee… Nana… ¿En verdad los cuentos de hadas no existen en la vida real? ¿De verdad no son mas que una fantasía? Una y otra vez la vida me ha demostrado que así es… Y sin embargo ¿Esta mal que aún guarde una esperanza en mi corazón? ¿Esta mal que aun crea que los cuentos de hadas son reales? Dímelo por favor, Nana…_

Cuando la velada estaba próxima a terminar, de pronto Takumi, que hacia rato nadie había visto, volvió con una mejilla roja y comenzando a hincharse. Ren y Satsuki corrieron a el antes que nadie mas, pronto nos acercamos Naoki y yo. Pero Takumi se negó a decir que había ocurrido y tras felicitar una ultima vez a Yasu, dejo a Ren esta noche a mi cargo para que pasara la noche con su hermana, pero este se rehúso a dejarlo solo y Takumi finalmente accedió a llevarlo, por lo que se despidieron de Satsuki, quien no entendía lo que había ocurrido, pero se negaba a mostrar debilidad. Acurruque a la pequeña en mis brazos entendiendo tanto como ella y empezó a llorar silenciosamente hasta que eventualmente se quedo dormida.

Al poco rato llego Shin a donde yo estaba, diciéndome que no había visto a Nobu desde hacia un rato y que no contestaba a su celular. De pronto todas las piezas estuvieron en su lugar y entendí lo que ocurría, a partes al menos. Le explique a Shin la escena de hace unos momentos y el pareció entender mas que yo incluso. Pero eso no resolvía el problema de donde se encontraba Nobu…

De pronto, una idea vino a mi cabeza. Le pedí a Shin que llevara a Satsuki a la habitación que teníamos reservado en el hotel y le dije que yo iría a buscar a Nobu, que tenia una idea de donde podía estar. Se ofreció a acompañarme, pero lo rechace pidiendo que mejor cuidara de Satsuki y prometí llamarlo si sabía algo o ocurría cualquier cosa.

Tome un taxi afuera del hotel y lo guíe hasta donde mi instinto me decía que estaba Nobu, por alguna razón ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo solo… sabía que estaba ahí, tal vez seria mi propia vanidad pero, no había duda en mi ser de que lo encontraría. Aquel muelle donde estuvimos los dos juntos hace ya tanto tiempo, aquel que quedaba justo afuera de mi departamento. Cuando llegamos le pague al taxi y ni siquiera me moleste en recoger el cambio, de pronto lo único que ocupaba mi mente era ver a Nobu, nada mas importaba.

Y tal como lo recordaba, ahí estaba. Sentado, mirando al lado. Un sentimiento me embargo por completo al encontrarlo ahí, en la misma posición que había estado hacia tantos años. No lo llame. Solo me acerque a el con paso tembloroso, por alguna razón de pronto tenia miedo, pero no era solo miedo. También estaba repentinamente llena de ansiedad, nerviosa, me sentía exactamente igual que hacia años pero… había algo diferente. Esta vez, por una vez, sabía que era lo que quería.

Nobu no se percato de mi presencia hasta que estuve junto a el y alzo la mirada hacia mi con una expresión de sorpresa que no pude observar por mas de escasos segundos, pues me deje llevar por completo en ese instante y lo rodee con mis brazos mientras lagrimas comenzaban a manar de mis ojos, una tras otra.

-¡Baka! – Exclame sin poder parar de llorar - ¡No sabíamos donde estabas y estábamos preocupados por ti! ¡No vuelvas a irte así nada mas!

Sentí la presión de los brazos de Nobu rodeándome a mi y me aferre mas a el.

-Pero tú me encontraste… - susurro suavemente, casi como si se lo estuviera diciendo a si mismo. Entonces con facilidad deshizo mi abrazo y me miro - ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

-Yo… no lo se… -admití – Solo… lo supe… recordé aquella noche y… de inmediato supuse que estarías aquí… - me sonroje levemente – Supongo que fue un poco ególatra de mi parte pero… me alegro de no haberme equivocado

-También yo… - me contesto suavemente mientras acariciaba mis mejillas, limpiando las lagrimas que todavía corrían por ellas – Por favor no llores… siento haberte preocupado.

Me deje caer junto a el, sentándome en el suelo sin importarme el vestido que traía y negué levemente con la cabeza.

-Es solo que cuando Takumi volvió se notaba que había peleado con alguien… y después cuando Shin me dijo que no podía encontrarte… -hipé - supongo que me horrorizo que te hubiera hecho algo, que te hubiera podido pasar algo…

-Nana… - volvió a acariciar mi mejilla y esta vez cubrí su mano con la mía propia mientras lo volteaba a ver

-En verdad… no se que hubiera hecho si algo malo te ocurría…

Por unos momentos me perdí por completo en la intensa mirada que Nobu dirigía hacia mi y de pronto, instintivamente sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo cerré los ojos para sentir los labios de Nobu contra los míos. Y en aquel momento… todo fue perfecto. Todo el dolor de antaño de pronto se esfumo, nada mas me preocupaba en ese momento aparte de Nobu besándome tiernamente, de ser capaz de transmitirle todo lo que por años había callado.

Seguimos besándonos allí durante largo rato, el mundo podía estarse cayendo a pedazos y por aquel perfecto momento nada importaba.

Sin embargo, eventualmente tuvimos que separarnos

-Nana, yo… -comenzó a decir Nobu – Durante todos estos años… desde aquella noche en que te lo dije… mis sentimientos no han cambiado en absoluto

-Nobu… - pero puso suavemente un dedo sobre mis labios para acallar lo que iba a decir yo

-En aquel entonces te prometí que haría todo a mi alcance para hacerte feliz y te fallé – quería interrumpirlo, decirle que no había sido su culpa en absoluto pero lo evito – No, no quiero que me digas que no fue mi culpa porque si lo fue. Cuando me necesitaste fui un cobarde y eso solo probaba que no te merecía… pero desde entonces no he dejado de arrepentirme, no ha habido un solo momento en el que no desearía haber hecho algo en vez de hundirme en mi propia miseria… - de pronto lagrimas querían asomar por mis mejillas, odiaba verlo así, me odiaba a mi misma por todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir. Pero el me miro con ternura y continuo – He cambiado desde entonces, creo que me he vuelto mas fuerte y si me aceptas de nuevo, esta vez te juro que cumpliré aquella promesa, pase lo que pase te hare feliz. –acaricio mi mejilla – Te amo Nana, nunca he dejado de hacerlo. ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

No pude aguantar mas y comencé a llorar nuevamente

-¡Nobu tonto! – lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas sin dejar de sollozar – Soy yo la que te tiene que pedir perdón por lo cruel que fui, por lo egoísta que fui – hipé nuevamente – Tuve que hacerte pasar por todo eso para darme cuenta de lo que en verdad quería, lo que en verdad sentía – me separe levemente de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos – Yo también te amo Nobu, como no he amado a nadie jamás…

Y entonces, la sonrisa mas maravillosa y radiante se dibujo en el rostro de Nobu, que me di cuenta que por verla nuevamente de pronto todo había valido la pena, el mundo volvía a tener sentido. Y entonces con mas pasión que antes me beso nuevamente, casi con hambre… un hambre por el otro que habíamos aguantado los dos por años…

***

Desperté la mañana siguiente en mi propia cama, acurrucada al cuerpo de Nobu, quien dormía placidamente rodeándome con sus brazos y volví a sentir un inmenso sentimiento de felicidad. Acaricie su cabello mirándolo con ternura mientras revivía en mi mente la noche anterior. Habíamos hecho el amor completamente deseos el uno del otro, transmitiéndonos todo aquello que habíamos callado por años, fundiéndonos en un solo ser. Dimos rienda a suelta a todo el amor, todo el deseo que sentíamos y había sido la experiencia mas hermosa que hubiera tenido, incluso más que aquella primera vez que hicimos el amor años atrás.

Y entonces, al verlo dormido tan placidamente ahí, con aquella expresión de felicidad absoluta, vencí todos los miedos y prejuicios que había tenido hasta entonces y tome una decisión.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo me pare envuelta en una sabana y abrí el último cajón de mi tocador, donde se encontraban unos papeles de divorcio que Yasu me había redactado. Firme mi nombre y se los enviaría a Takumi mas tarde.

Sonreí satisfecha y volví al lecho donde el hombre que amaba me estaba esperando.

* * *

¡Terminé! Todavía estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo, pero mientras tanto la historia esta finalmente completa. Aunque hubo cosas que me faltaron de escribir, estoy conforme por lo pronto con el resultado y mas que nada la escribí porque deseaba expresar todas las ideas y sentimientos que me afloro en especial el último capitulo del manga. Por supuesto, una vez listo creo que reeditare un poco el fic completo para añadir unas cuantas descripciones, principalmente en este capitulo.

Y bueno, agradezco a todas las que me apoyaron durante este fic dejandome sus opiniones y animos por medio de reviews, en verdad me alegraban el día chicas. ¡Muchos saludos a todas!


	7. Epilogo

**Disclaimer**: Ni Nana ni sus personajes me pertenecen de ninguna manera, son creación de Ai Yazawa-sensei, aunque para mi defensa tengo el candado de Ren, el anillo de Nana y dos playeras de Blast y Trapnest.

---

---

**[~Epilogo~]**

---

---

_Nee… Nana, no tienes idea de cuanto me alegro de haberte conocido. Creo que si no te hubiera encontrado aquel día en el tren mi vida no sería nada como lo es ahora, no habría podido conocer a ninguna de las maravillosas personas que he conocido… Pero se que eso de ninguna manera habría pasado, encontrarte fue el destino y puedo asegurar que tu eres mi única alma gemela…_

Finalmente había llegado el día por el que tanto había esperado. Suavemente deslice el cepillo por la negra y sedosa cabellera de mi hija mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo frente a nosotras. Lucía tan hermosa, con aquel vestido blanco que sin darme cuenta mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse.

-Mamá, solo me voy a casar. No es como si te fuera a abandonar. – me dijo con la calma que la caracterizaba y una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo – conteste parpadeando rápidamente para intentar calmarme y librarme de las lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar en cualquier momento – Es solo que… no puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido. Siento como si apenas ayer fueras esa pequeña que arrullaba en mis brazos – rodee sus hombros con mis brazos, recargando mi mentón sobre su cabeza – Y no puedo creer que hoy te vayas a casar… Estoy tan orgullosa de ti pequeña.

-Gracias mamá.

Me separé entonces de ella y continúe recogiendo su cabello, trenzando los mechones y entrelazándolos para sujetarlos con pasadores y finalmente el velo blanco.

-¡Pero que belleza! – exclamó una voz desde la puerta cuando hube terminado con el peinado.

Satsuki y yo nos volteamos al reconocer la voz, para ver a un elegante Takumi recargado en el marco de la puerta observándonos. Sus labios estaban ligeramente curvados con aquella sonrisa de la que tantos años atrás me había enamorado y aunque también lucía radiante se podía percibir cierta tristeza en el. Bueno, ¿quién podía culpar al hombre? Después de todo, su única hija estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio.

-¿A qué esta bellísima? – Pregunté con una sonrisa mirando a Takumi – Me preocupa que con lo hermosa que luce alguien intente robarse a la novia.

Satsuki me miró mal, pero una carcajada leve escapo de la boca de Takumi.

- No lo dudaría, yo mismo estoy tentado a hacerlo. Todavía no me gusta la idea de entregar a mi princesa a otro hombre – dijo el moreno mientras se aproximaba a nosotras – Estas preciosa pequeña – dijo antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a nuestra hija.

-Bueno, con todo lo que dicen creo que ya no necesito aplicar el rubor… - murmuro Satsuki con una voz ligeramente críptica, provocando que Takumi y yo riéramos. Pero entonces sentí la mirada del hombre sobre mí.

-Aunque Satsuki no es la única arreglada para arrancar suspiros – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa seductora – Tu también luces maravillosa Nana.

Incluso después de todos estos años no pude evitar que un rubor tiñera mis mejillas al escuchar sus palabras y sostener la mirada que me dirigía.

-Pero que dices Takumi… - lo empujé ligeramente apartando la mirada, distrayéndome en arreglar el velo de mi hija como si no estuviera ya perfecto.

-Es bueno que pese a todo el tiempo pasado todavía te puedo hacer sonrojar así – dijo riendo, provocando que Satsuki también riera y me beso también a mí en la mejilla, ocasionando que mi rubor aumentara.

Justo en ese momento Momo-chan, una de las hijas de Naoki y dama de honor de mi niña apareció en la entrada avisándonos que ya era hora.

-Antes de irnos tenemos algo para ti Satsuki – le dije recordando la pequeña caja que había en la mesita de entrada. Takumi me la dio y la abrí sacando un collar de perlas con un dije de zafiro – Era de mi madre y creí que te sentaría bien con el vestido que elegiste – le dije mientras se lo ponía – Además, es algo azul y también algo viejo – sonreí.

-Mamá… yo… - esta vez era mi hija la que parecía que se le humedecían los ojos – Muchas gracias.

-Y eso no es todo – interrumpió Takumi y saco una tiara también de perlas – Algo nuevo – dijo mientras se la acomodaba en el inicio del velo

-Y creo que de lo prestado ya se ha hecho – comente y solté una leve carcajada cuando el rostro de Satsuki se tornó de un rojo brillante.

-¡Mamá! – exclamo ella ruborizada.

-¿Pero qué dije? – pregunté mientras trataba de poner mi cara más inocente, que por supuesto ella no me creyó y provocó que volviera a reír – Vale entonces mi niña – la volví a rodear – Te estaré observando desde la primera fila, eres la novia más hermosa que he visto – le aseguré antes de besarla en la frente. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Takumi un momento mientras salía y durante ese breve instante el sujetó mi mano con fuerza, por un momento aquella mirada suya me hizo volver a los años de mi juventud pero con una sonrisa triste y al mismo tiempo solemne me dejo ir.

En la capilla tome mi lugar junto a Miu y Yasu que me recibieron con una sonrisa, entonces mire hacía el altar donde el novio esperaba ansioso y notablemente nervioso al lado de su padrino, que no parecía más tranquilo… es más, el padrino más parecía el novio por la expresión de nervios que tenía, no pude evitar reír al verlo. Ambos parecieron percatarse de mi discreta burla y parecieron relajarse un poco.

Justo entonces comenzó a sonar la música, pero en esta ocasión no era la clásica marcha nupcial, Satsuki había sido un poco radical en eso y había conseguido el más radical e imposible dueto que hubiera creído que podía ocurrir, estoy segura que incluso Ren desde el cielo estaría sorprendido.

Ren-kun vestido en un traje negro con notorios accesorios punk comenzó a tocar los acordes de una canción que hasta el momento nadie conocía, solo Nobu quien los había escrito para esta ocasión aunque juraba que muchos años antes había soñado aquella melodía. Poco después una voz comenzó a cantar, instantes después otra se le unió formando entre las dos la más hermosa melodía que jamás hubiera escuchado. Reira vestía un hermoso vestido negro, liso y largo hasta el tobillo, su cabello claro caía como una cascada por su espalda. A su lado tú lucías tan despampanante como siempre. Nuevamente te habías cortado el cabello y estaba a la misma altura que cuando te conocí, es más, viéndote con aquel vestido rojo de Vivienne Westwood, la llave del candado todavía alrededor de tu cuello y la flor de loto en tu brazo, habría jurado que no habías cambiado ni un ápice desde que te conociera tantos años atrás en aquel tren hacía Tokio.

Entonces, con las voces entrelazadas de mis dos cantantes favoritas apareció Ran, mi pequeña de ocho años recien cumplidos, arrojando delicadamente las flores y atrás de ella avanzaba Satsuki tomada del brazo de Takumi. Mientras los ojos del novio se iluminaban los míos se nublaban entre lágrimas que sabía que pronto iban a brotar. Solemnemente Takumi entregó a su hija al joven ante el altar, sonrió al padrino y se dirigió a su asiento a mi lado.

No se exactamente en que momento empecé a llorar, no pude evitarlo, y tampoco se en que momento el hombre a mi lado tomó mi mano, silenciosamente dándome ánimos pues estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo yo y aunque no podía parar de llorar difícilmente podría sentirme tan dichosa como lo estaba en este momento. Mi hija, mi pequeña niña se estaba uniendo en matrimonio con el hombre que amaba, un hombre al cuál yo misma quería como mi propio hijo.

-Okazaki Shinichi, ¿Aceptas en santo matrimonio a Ichinose Satsuki y juras amarla y respetarla, en salud y enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto – contesto Shin, mirando fijamente a la joven a su lado sin duda alguna en sus ojos.

-Y tu Ichinose Satsuki, ¿Aceptas en santo matrimonio a Okazaki Shinichi y juras amarlo y respetarlo, en salud y enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Sí, acepto – la voz de Satsuki sonó entrecortada cuando algunas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. A mi lado pude escuchar a Takumi murmurar algo parecido a "De tal madre tal hija", pero lo cierto es que el también parecía conmovido.

Entonces el padre dio el comando para que el novio besara a la novia y sin pena alguna Shin besó a mi hija de una forma que podría parecer de cualquier telenovela.

Horas más tarde, cuando la celebración finalmente había terminado y Shin y Satsuki ya habían partido hacía bastante al destino de su luna de miel, me encontraba arropada en la cama con el hombre que yo amaba, acurrucada entre sus brazos, mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

-No puedo creer que llegara el día en que esa mujer hiciera un dueto con Reira – me dijo y soltó una risa suave y fresca al recordarlo.

-Creo que fue Ren-kun el que las convenció, todavía no puedo creer la influencia que tiene sobre ellas dos…

-Supongo que es un poco obvio el porque… hay que admitir que si se le parece – su mirada entristeció – Aunque que no habría deseado porque Ren hubiera estado presente…

-Te equivocas, Ren estuvo allí… lo sé, y además… - tome su delgada mano, a pesar de ser hombre tenía manos tan delicadas como las de una chica – Nana me lo contó, anoche soñó con él… Por eso hoy cantó con el corazón…

-Si es así entonces me alegro, después de todo el compuso esa melodía…

Permanecimos en silencio durante unos momentos, recordando y confortándonos con el calor del otro, finalmente fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-Creo que la casa estará más silenciosa sin Satsuki aquí, ya solo nos queda Ran-chan

-Y antes de que nos demos cuenta estará siguiendo los pasos de Satsuki y contrayendo matrimonio con alguien – dije con un suspiro

-¡Ni lo digas! ¡Mi pequeña todavía es muy joven para andar pensando en esas cosas! – exclamó horrorizado, provocando que riera.

-Pues lamento informarte que aunque sea joven, parece que salió igual a sus padres – le dije con una sonrisa – parece que ya hay un chico que le gusta.

Mi rubio pareció ahogarse de solo escuchar mi comentario, horrorizándose y comentando algo de comprarle una guitarra o enseñarle algún instrumento para que se metiera en eso y se olvidara por completo del sexo opuesto como le había ocurrido a el cuando tuvo su encuentro con la guitarra. Sus pequeñas retahílas no hacían mas que provocarme risa y el parecía un poco ofendido al respecto. Cuando finalmente pude parar de reír me alcé un poco para tomar su mejilla.

-Pero sabes, incluso cuando ella se haya ido yo permaneceré a tu lado. Siempre.

Él sonrió y tomo mi mano, acariciando mi anillo de bodas idéntico al suyo al hacerlo.

-Y yo a tu lado. Te amo Nana.

-Te amo Nobu. – murmuré y pronto nos unimos en un dulce beso, que poco a poco se intensifico y que meses después trajo como resultado al pequeño Kyou-kun, que incluso cuando apenas tenía dos años parecía haber heredado el gusto musical de su padre.

**-**

**--**

**---**

**[~Fin~]**

**---**

**--**

**-  
**

**Y así es como llego al final esta historia ¿Qué piensan al respecto? Me encantaría escuchar más opiniones sobre que les pareció y también quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las que leyeron el fic y a menudo me dejaron comentarios de animos y deseos de que continuara la historia ^^ y así como esta llega a su fin, estoy haciendo un one-shot (o creo que será one-shot al menos…) de cómo fue que Nana reapareció xD ¡Ando demasiado frustrada de que el manga este en hiatus y no salga nada! Por lo que tengo entendido hay ya tres capítulos que nadie a escaneado, traducido y editado y estoy en un punto muerto de duda sobre que ocurrirá!! Por un tiempo me distraje leyendo The One, pero como también me quede sin capítulos… u_u Anyway, ahora si… fue el fin xP**


End file.
